In the World of Kingdom Hearts
by xXHolixXx
Summary: Kaito and Yukino My OC's have found themselves in Tranverse Town, and happen to find Sora in their search for answers. Along with joining his side in his quest to stop the darkness from taking over the universe. Including Characters: Sora, Kaito, Yukino, Squall, Donald, Goofy, Yuffie, Ansem, Cid, Karin, Riku, King Mickey, Beast and the princesses. Enjoy to your best ability
1. The Begining

Kaito found himself sitting in the back of a dark alley, clueless of what had happened to his surroundings. He went to get up, and found Yukino falling into his lap. Knowing that it'd be difficult to walk around with dead weight over his shoulders, he woke her up.

"Yukino…wake up…wake up…we're lost…wake up, Yukino?"

Yukino's eyes opened, and she gradually went to sit up, "What's wrong?"

"Look around and you tell me."

Shegot up with Kaito's help, and strolled to the end of the alley to see if there were any secret walkways. She could only find a little red symbol marked onto the boxes that were piled . She looked backto Kaito and nudged him with her shoulder.

"I don't know anything, this area is unfamiliar."

Kaito pulled Yukino by the hand, "Let's see if we can find anybody."

He walked out of the alley and into a small town. From the side of his eyes he spotted a middle-aged lady standing in the front of a small Café shop. He made his way down the short street and looked at the signs in the middle of the four-way. The first sign said, '**First District – Traverse Town**' and the second one, '**World Exit**'. He then looked down to find a young boy standing below the signs.

Kaito bent down to the boy's level and introduced himself, "Hi there, my name is Kaito."

"Hi Kaito, I'm Tidus!"

"Hi Tidus, say... can you help me out here and tell me where I am?"

"You mean to tell me, that you don't know where you're at? You must be new around here." Tidus grinned.

"Umm…yeah." He was unsure how to answer such a question.

"Well, your in Traverse Town, many people come here when they loose their worlds."

"Thank you Tidus." Kaito petted is frilly hair and walked off to go sightseeing.

But before he went too far, Tidus called out to him, "Hey Kaito! Be careful around here! There are Heartless wandering all about! You're better off staying here in the First District!"

"Thanks!" He walked off and looked at Yukino. "Does any of that sound familiar?"

"Nothing." She paused. "I'm concerned though. I mean seriously, is that kid loosing it? How can people loose their worlds, and what are these Heartless? Doesn't it seem just a little strange for a kid to be thinking of nonsense at that level?"

"Kids can be creative at that age." Kaito shrugged it off. "But we'll have to see for ourselves. I mean, common, we've seen and heard worse in our time."

Yukino agreed, and followed Kaito as he stumbled upon a small flight of stairs and into a small Accessory Shop. He looked around and saw a man with blonde hair standing behind a counter and another young boy with red trousers and brown, gravity-defying hair, examining the things that were for sale. Kaito and the young boy glanced at each other and then went to idle their own time. He gazed into a corner to find a little contraption, and gestured Yukino over, wondering if she knew how it worked.

"What do you do?" He pointed at the green glow.

"I think you just stand on it." She stepped on top of the device and a florescent green light quickly flashed beneath her. She smiled, "It replenishes your health. I feel like Hercules now!" She started to show off her little muscles.

Kaito went to step on the platform and felt the same rush run through him, "That's amazing!"

Then young boy that Kaito spotted earlier subtly squeezed through the two of them, "Excuse me." As he made his way past the two, and onto the advanced platform; then he started to make his way out the door.

Kaito bounded towards the boy, "Excuse me?" The boy stopped and looked at Kaito with a cocked eyebrow. "My name is Kaito."

"I'm Sora."

"Hi Sora, umm…can I ask you something?" He hesitated. "You honestly look different from the people I've seen so far today. You also look like you know what your doing, but…where are we?"

Sora smiled and looked aside for a second. "Well, this is Traverse Town, a place where people come to when they have lost their worlds, and I know that it sound like an insane dream. But everyone else around here will tell you the same thing, and soon enough, even I came around to believing it."

Kaito stood there shocked, "Are you serious?"

"Yup!" Sora smiled brightly.

"But how? I mean, I was sleeping and then the next thing I know is that I end up in the back of an alley!"

"Was it the back alley that's around the shop? Where there's a little red symbol on the back wall? I found myself in this place." Sora scratched the back of his head and continued to smile.

"Yeah…!" Kaito felt a little startled that the boy knew so much of the area that they found themselves in. "For a kid your age, you know quite a bit."

"I only know what I've been told." He shrugged with another grin.

"Well…." Kaito couldn't think of what else to ask Sora until he looked at Sora's right hand. "Is that I giant key in your hand?" He was struck into awe.

"Ahh…no…it's called Key Blade. It's like a blade, and a universal key." Sora paused, "Literally."

Kaito ruffled his gravity defying hair, "It sound important, you should use it well."

Sora lifted his blade and it disappeared, "Leon said the same thing." The young boy paused again. "Say…do you think I can tag along with you guys for a bit?"

"I was gonna ask you that!" Kaito chuckled.

Sora smiled up to him and then peered over Kaito's side to see Yukino looking at the shelves where there were different belts for sale. Sora pulled Kaito down and whispered, "Who's that behind you?"

Kaito looked behind him and saw Yukino moving onto the crystal in a little display case. "She's my fiancée. Why?"

"I was just curious. What's her name?"

"Yukino."

Sora smiled and walked over to the other side of Kaito, "Do you think I can get her something?"

Kaito started to laugh again, "Are you trying to hit on her? After I just told you that she's my fiancée!"

Sora shook his head, "No. It just seems like the right thing to do, I'll get something for you to. You both would need some protection."

"Protection?" Kaito looked at Sora, with dirty thought swirling through his mind.

"Yeah, so if we get into any trouble, there wouldn't be too much damage on you guys." Sora verified himself.

"Umm…sure, but we don't have money."

"Money? You mean Munny."

"The currency is different?" Kaito scratched the back of his head as he swapped expressions with Sora.

He gestured towards Kaito, "It's alright! I got enough to get something for the both of you."

"Thanks a ton Sora!" He was surprised to a young kid so independent.

Sora walked up to Yukino and tugged on her hand, she was startled and looked down, "Why hello there."

"Hi Yukino…may I get you something from the shop?"

"Umm…." She was confused to hear her name come from a stranger. "Have we met?"

Kaito walked up and placed his hand on Sora's shoulder, "Yukino? Sora would like to know if you would like anything from the shop."

"Oh…sure… but what kinda stuff? And how do you know him?"

"I was just talking to the little guy."

Sora looked up at him, "Hey! I'm not that little you know!" He grinned when Kaito playfully ruffled his hair. "Anyways, I know what to get you guys." Sora rang the small bell that was set aside on the counter; and the blonde man from behind the counter turned around. "Hey Cid, umm…can I get two Protection Chains and umm…" Sora looked around to see if there was anything different. "One Phoenix belt and a Mermaid Chain please?"

Cid looked at Sora and he adjusted the toothpick in his mouth, "What are you gonna do with all of this stuff kid?"

"I got new friends who need stuff."

Cid smiled, "You're a good kid." The blonde man handed Sora his products and shooed him away. "Now get outta here and go do something kid related! An accessory shop is nowhere for a kid like you to be hanging out!"

Sora gave Cid a salute and led Kaito and Yukino outside. "Okay, one Protection chain for the both of you." Sora started to distruibue the goods; the couple took their gifts and twirled it between the loops of their pant.

"Holy crap!"

"I know!" Both Kaito and Yukino were surprised to realize, now, that they were wearing crazy clothes like Sora.

Sora was confused, "What! What's wrong?" Thinking that there was something wrong with the belts.

"Nothing but at the same time something." Yukino said as she double took from herself and Kaito.

"What is it?"

"It's our clothes; we weren't wearing these when we fell asleep." Kaito recalled

The two of them thought of it for a second, "There's a reason why we _now_ have clothes." Yukino blushed as she recalled the wild night they had.

Kaito nodded his head in a teasing manner. "Anyways…now that we have that figured out-."

"Wait!" Yukino exclaimed.

"What is it?" Both Sora and Kaito asked.

She pulled out a silver chain from between her breasts and a little crazed heart with vines spewing from the bottom, and an anchor in the middle; dangled from it. "There's this really pretty necklace that I found myself wearing, it looks familiar. But I don't remember owning anything like this."

Kaito shrugged, "You sure it's not something someone has given you from the past?"

She nodded, "I remember every gift I've gotten from the past, but I don't remember anything like this."

He went to hold the necklace to analyze it, then recommended, "Hold on to it, we can find out about it later."

"Maybe." She shrugged and then looked over to Sora, "Sorry Sora, what was it you were gonna say?"

"Oh right." A sweat drop fell down his forehead, "The Mermaid Chain for Kaito and the Phoenix Belt for Yukino."

Yukino looked at the different styles in their belts and asked, "What's the difference?"

"Well…the Protection chains increase your defense and decreases fire damage by 20%. Then the Phoenix belt increases your fire magic and strength, while the Mermaid chain increases all your power in magic."

Kaito and Yukino looked at each other, and then their belts. Switching them off, "She does better with magic."

"And he does better with elements." Yukino helped explain, The young boy nodded in approval.

Kaito looked at the street sign where Tidus was standing. "Hmm…Tidus is gone, so is that Café lady."

Sora looked towards the same sign and pondered, "Your right, he's usually there all the time." He paused and thought. "Oh god, I have a bad feeling about this." Sora looked at Kaito concerned. "Kaito? Do you have a weapon?" He looked at Yukino, with his eyes asking the same question, and she nodded.

"No…why?" He replied as he followed the young boy down the stairs.

Sora summoned his Key Blade and switched off into defense mode, "We're gonna get ourselves into a rough situation here soon."

Kaito heard a sound behind him and turned around to see nothing. But his attention fell towards the ground, finding a wandering shadow that was obviously not his. He backed up into Sora who was already prepared to fight. Yukino levitated high into the air and her powers were being activated. Her body started to glow yellow, and she looked around the area to see more shadow figures appear.

"Sora! What are these?" She asked.

"Their called Heartlesses; their hearts have been lost to darkness! We need to destroy them, no matter what!"

"Roger that!" Yukino raised her hand, and a red ball of energy started to build up in her palm.

Kaito started to panic, "Yukino! My powers aren't working!"

"Then find something to use!"

He frantically looked around to find nothing useful, then he did the only thing that any other person could do in his position, and he pulled up his fists. "Bring it on Heartless!"

A Heartless jumped and bit Kaito's neck; he fell and quickly got back to his feet. He threw a punch at the small Heartless and grazed it. He damned the small Heartless for their agility. With his frustrated and distracted mind. A second Heartless came from behind and leaped at him. Biting down on his shoulder, and then retreated into the shadows. Kaito lied there helpless, knowing that his fight was uneven with no weapon.

But as soon as he started to doubt himself, a sword appeared in his possession. He got up and prepared for a fair fight. Both Heatless came jumping at him, and he easily drew his sword across their faces, seeing the end of them. Kaito backed away and looked around, to see that both Yukino and Sora had already finished their part of the fight. He looked a little disappointed until Sora came up to him.

"Thanks for covering my back."

"Not a problem." He smiled, feeling a little better.

Yukino descended from the skies, "Kaito? How did you find a sword like that?"

"I have no idea, I was only trying to fight and then it appeared in my hands. It was quite amazing. I was just about to give up and then it was just there; and it's not that bad of a sword, kinda cool if ya ask me. Looks like it's made up of…" He paused. "Feathers from an Angel's wing. Sora looked at it and started to jump up and down in excitement, "What is it Sora?" Kaito asked as he found Sora's action quite comical.

"Your sword! I know! I know what it's called!"

"And….?" He insisted for him to continue.

"It's the Heaven's Blade! Squall's been looking for that! Heh, he's gonna be pissed when he finds out that you have it!"

"Blade? Squall? Pissed? I don't like the sound of that combination." He pushed the sword into Yukino's hands, "Quick! Help me hide it!" He left it in her hands and she fell down with the heavy sword.

Sora started laughing, "If you wanna start off on good grounds with him, I recommend you call him Leon; and he told me this when I inherited the Key Blade. But when a sword appears in your hands like it just did, that means that the sword chose you. You can't choose or unchoose it. The Key Blade did the same thing with me."

He looked down in despair, "I just don't want this Leon guy to kill me!" The sword appeared in Kaito's hands again and he plopped down to the ground, "Damn it!"

Sora tugged on Kaito's sleeve and smiled at him, "No need to worry, he's actually pretty nice once you really get to know him."

Yukino nodded, "Yeah, and you never know, things happen for a reason, and this might be for the best." She smiled and then looked at Sora. The two of them started to laugh hysterically after seeing each other's foolish smile.

After their little fit, Sora smoothened his clothes and placed his Key Blade into hiding, "I think it's time to find Squall."


	2. Introductions

I love pulling on Leon's leg, seeing him pissed is priceless (laughs) And the end of it does get at little hot...and that's ever so little, or at least, nothing you guys can handle. (evil laugh)

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom hearts and Sora! I'm you biggest fan! I just wish i would've given birth to you (cries)

Sora led Kaito and Yukino through the Second District and into a hotel. He walked through a red door and found Yuffie sitting on the edge of a bed, playfully kicking her legs aside. Sora walked up to her and she smiled up to him.

"Hey there little guy! How've ya been, and who're your new friends?"

"Alright, thanks for asking; and this is Kaito." He gestured towards Kaito, "And Yukino." Then moving aside for her to see Yukino. "I need to see Leon about something."

"Squall-chan is in the next room! I think he's studding or something, so don't go barging in there. Or else he'll be all moody!"

"Thanks Yuffie!" Sora waved to her and walked into the next room.

"It was nice meeting you Kaito and Yukino!" She waved at the two.

They waved back, in unison, "Same here Yuffie."

Leon was leaned up next to the book case, with his eyes drifting over the pages of the opened book in front of him. Sora walked up to Leon quietly, and starred at him. He slowly peeled the book away from his face and gave Sora a look.

"What is it Sora?"

"Umm…I got some friends that I think you should meet."

Leon tossed his book on his bed and looked at Kaito and Yukino. He glared back at Kaito for a while. Then something inside him snapped, and it sent him charging towards Kaito. Sora panicked, knowing that Leon had lost it. Leon went and pinned Kaito against the wall.

"Why the hell are you here?"

"I can't help that! I woke up and found myself here!"

Leon growled beneath his breath, "Why do you have the Heavens Blade then?"

Kaito innocently gestured towards Leon, "I was fighting and it appeared in my hands. It happened not to long ago."

Leon looked frustrated and pulled up a fist, "You still don't have a right to be here!"

"Why not!" He knew that Leon was being pointless. "Man you better get off or I'll screw with your pretty face!"

Yukino attempted to pull the two of them apart, "Stop it Leon! You're being pointless! It's just a sword! You can find another one someday! And Kaito! You're making this worse!"

Leon growled at her, "Nothing like that! The Heaven's Blade has special reasons, and this screw up had to get it!"

"How do you know I'm a screw up you insane freak!" Kaito scowled at the other man.

"Leon! Kaito! Just stop! Please!" Yukino begged as she wedged herself between the two of them and finally pushed them apart.

Leon looked aside in both shame and frustration. "I-I'm sorry…I lost it."

"It's okay….shit happens." Kaito shrugged it off. "No harm done either."

Leon looked at Kaito and went to shake his hand, "Leon Hart."

"Kaito Akira."

Sora budded in, "His full name is Squall Leonhart."

Leon pulled out a book from the bookcase and threw it at Sora; the young boy easily dodged it and made the older man fuming. He shook off his anger and then went back to his introduction with Sora's new friends.

Leon looked up to see Yukino and was shocked into a daze. "Do… I know you?"

"I don't think so…why?"

"You look really familiar."

"I might be a look alike." She shrugged.

"Well then what's your name?"

"Yukino…Yukino Takahiro!" She smiled and bowed. Leon was stunned and pulled himself towards Yukino for a hug. She backed away, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Umm…Leon?"

He backed off, "Sorry... got a little carried away."

Kaito waved, "Hello? I'm still here!"

Yukino went to hug Kaito's arm, "Nothing _bad_ just happened Kaito." She teased him.

"I know." He mumbled.

Leon went to pat Kaito's shoulder, "Sorry about all that Kaito, anyways, about that sword of yours."

Leon pulled his hand out and asked Kaito to summon his sword. He held his arm up and his sword appeared. "How do I know that I'm doing that?"

"It's called will power."

A sweat drop fell down Kaito's forehead, "I knew that."

Leon took the sword from Kaito and held it for a second. His eyes gleamed with power. He eagerly swung the sword a few times with control and grace before it reappeared in Kaito's hand. He then went to pull his hair back and close his eyes to concentrate.

"The Blade from the heavens…it's a divined weapon." Leon walked to the side of his bed and leaned against the railing. "Do you know what it can do?"

"Not a clue." Kaito chuckled nervously.

Leon placed his hand against his forehead to aid an upcoming headache. "The Heavens Blade is a weapon that can purify the hearts of a Heartless."

Sora looked at Leon in surprise, "Can it really do that?"

Leon nodded, "Yes…when you weaken the Heatless itself, the sword would tell you when it's curing the wounded hearts."

Sora smiled, "That's amazing! Then we can go and save Riku's soul!"

"It depends."

Sora became troubled, "But… why not? You just said!-"

"-I bet by the time you get to Hallow Baston, the swords energy level might decrease."

"But what if I try and use it cautiously? Kaito asked.

"Why would you want to do that? The sword is to save lives; you help as many Heartless that comes in your path. Even if you get to Riku, there might be another way of saving him. If you guys weren't here; Sora would have gone to Baston Hallow himself. Either way, there has to be more than one way."

Everyone looked disappointed. Yukino looked at Leon, "Are you saying that the blade has a life span of its own?"

"I think so. I wouldn't know because I didn't get a chance to use it." Leon became frustrated again.

Yukino walked up to Leon and placed her hand on his shoulder, "You'll be fine Leon."

He looked up to her and gave a sly smile, "Thanks." His voice grumbled. "I forgot to mention, the blade itself is made up with a fallen angels wings, you've gotta watch out for it, because the feathers might still have a _kick_ to them" One of the feathers to the Heaven's Blade turned gold, and started to pull itself away from the blade itself. Leon became worried and pushed Yukino and Sora to the ground. "Get down!" The one feather became free and shot out into the room. Bouncing off a table, then the wall, the end of the bed railing and then out the window. The room became silent and everyone slowly got up. "See what I mean?" Everyone gave a nervous laugh, and then things grew quite again.

"So what now _Squall_?" Sora asked with a big grin on his face.

"**It's Leon**!" He placed his hand against his aching head. He then sighed, "I guess you guys can go and see if you can do anything at Hallow Baston."

"That place sounds dangerous." Yukino stated.

"It is…I was actually really close from being a Heartless there." Sora went off into a dark flashback.

"Well then how are you here Sora!" Yukino ran up to him and searched for injuries.

"I'm fine!" He chuckled, "If I didn't save Kairi, then I wouldn't be here."

"So your saying it was like a win, win thing?"

"It could have been a win or loose, but Kairi. She was there for me, and she pulled me out of my darkness."

"Wait…who's this Kairi?" Kaito was curious.

"She's one of my best friends; Kairi is from my island too." Sora paused. "When we lost our world, we were split apart; and when I found her in Hallow Baston, she saved my life and I found out that she was a princess."

The couple exclaimed, "**A princess**?"

Sora scratched the back of his head, "Heh…I said the same thing."

Leon went to put his book away and then walked beside Yukino to place his hand on her shoulder, "What can you do?" He asked inquisitively.

Yukino smiled and removed herself from Leon, "Watch and learn." She was pleased to display a little of her cursed magic in front of them.

"Magic?"

"More than magic, silly Leon!" She giggled as she cradled herself.

Kaito walked up to Yukino and whispered, "Since when did you make the okay to use the powers?"

She leaned back to respond quietly, "It seems safe here…and no one recognizes us. So, we should be safe here." She smiled and walked towards Sora. "So what are we gonna do now?"

Sora was about to add in his idea when Leon budded in, "You guys should try and get some sleep. It's late and tomorrow we can get some stuff done."

"But we have nowhere to sleep." Yukino scratched the back of her head nervously.

Leon looked about and decided for himself, "You can have my bed for the night. I'll see if I can get a place for you guys some time soon."

She ignored the offer, "Where are you gonna sleep?"

Leon was surprised, "Well…Uhmm…."

"You're still a young man! You need a good night's rest to!"

He shook his head, "It's fine, we've got the next room."

"With Yuffie?" Sora was confused. "But you hate-."

Leon walked up to Sora and pulled him into a head lock. "You'll sleep next to us." Leon made an excuse.

"Whhhyyyyyy?" Sora whined.

"Shush up!" Leon lightly pounded Sora's head; yet Sora still went to rub the spot he had hit. Leon started to walk out of the room with Sora still in his head lock. "Sleep tight." He gave them a nonchalant backhand wave.

Yukino shrugged it off for now and sat on the bedside. She looked at Kaito as he went to turn on the lamp and turn off the main light. He walked over to the other side of the bed and slipped off his coat. Yukino did the same and lied herself into bed. She looked at Kaito with a nervous face.

"What is gonna happen to us?"

"I don't know…I guess we just hope for the best and fight our hardest."

"You're gonna fight?"

"I want to help." He corrected.

She turned over to her side, "What if one of us dies?"

Hearing that set Kaito ablaze, he pulled himself over Yukino, pinning her hands above her head with his one hand and used the other to remove a strand of hair from her face. "What made you think of something so terrible? What happened to our promise?"

"You never know what can happen Kaito; I'm just mentioning the possibilities."

"No!" He growled at her, his grip tightened around her and his eyes showing pain. "Why must you always bring stuff like that up? We fight to the end no matter what. I am here to protect you. I had promised you. I'm not gonna let you die, and I'll be by your side no matter what."

His grip had loosened around her wrists and her one hand was able to escape. Yukino ran her fingers through his hair and apologized, "I'm sorry Kaito, it's just that…you know how those things bother me."

He released her other hand and reached over to turn off the lamp. "I hate it when you bring it up." She jumped up to hug him. Kaito hugged her back, "But it drives be crazy to see you so innocent and defenseless once I start lecturing you." Yukino removed herself from Kaito and saw his devilish expression through the moonlit window. Kaito pulled her chest closer to his and started to kiss along her chest.

"Kaito, not here…it's Leon's bed."

He remained silent and bit her lip, "Begging only makes it worse." Kaito prompted himself on top of Yukino, embracing all of their physical features and slowly kiss Yukino with passion as she quietly whimpered beneath her breath. When he removed himself, he turned over to his side of the bed and Yukino huddled against his warm body. "Sleep, we've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." He kissed the top of her head.

Yukino slowly drifted away and before falling into oblivion, she commanded. "…go to sleep Kaito…."

I hope ya'll liked it, feedback would be well appreciated...but until next time (waves)


	3. Sleep is a Hassle

I personally liked this chapter, and FYI, Yukino DID major as a nurse at one point, and so hopfully that'll clairfy some stuff...other than that, i think you all can handle yourselves (smiles)

**Disclaimer**: How I wish to have create such a beautiful world

Morning came and Kaito was exploring the room, looking at the books on the shelves and reading the bindings of the books that were sitting on the shelve. Kaito stopped and stood in front of the book Leon was reading the previous day. He pulled out the book and flipped through the pages. Finding that the whole book was a family tree, he looked at it for a while, with his eyes wandering about the page to find any funny or odd names. When he turned to the last page, he found Leon's name at the end of the branches, and aside to it. Was Yukino's full name, written in a branch tat was scratched into the book. He shut the book and stuffed it back onto the shelf.

Yukino started to awaken from her slumber. She sat up from the bed and rubbed her eyes; then sensed Kaito's direction and looked towards him. He smiled and bowed towards Yukino.

"Good morning"

Yukino smiled, "Morning." She got up and got ready for the new day; along with Kaito. She looked at him, "I'm gonna check up on Sora and Leon."

"Mkay…Don't wander off. You never where evil lurks."

"Okay _dad_." She teased as she went to the next room.

Yukino went to the bedside and found Sora sound asleep. She pulled the sheets over his shoulder, and went to look around the room, only to see the few pictures on the wall. Moments later she found Leon sitting on a chair and hunched over a table, asleep; it set her into flames. She yanked him out of the chair and back into the other room. Yukino placed Leon onto the bed and started to lecture him.

"Why the hell did you sleep in a chair? I told you that you need somewhere proper to sleep, and you chose a chair! Weren't you listening to me? Everyone needs their sleep, and I was trying to look out for you! Plus you promised me that you' had it covered!"

"Good morning to yo too." Leon rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn, "And for your information I can't stand Yuffie, so I couldn't sleep next to her. Sora is his own man, and so am I. So I'd rather sleep in a chair."

Yukino asked Kaito for a book and he handed her one with no hesitation, she went to gently hit Leon's head, "When are you gonna get some scenes! **You. Need. Sleep**."

"But-."

"But my ass! I told you that you deserved a bed, I felt guilty enough for taking your bed; and not just that! I trusted you enough that you were gonna sleep in something proper!"

Leon gave her an innocent gesture, "Alright…alright…I'm sorry. I'll be sure to find a bed next time, I promise." Yukino held out her pinky which put Leon in confusion, "What do I do?"

Kaito chuckled, "It's a pinky promise, you grab her pinky with yours and that means you really meant what you said."

Sora came walking into the room, rubbing his eyes, "What's with all the ruckus?" He asked softly.

Yukino looked at him innocently, "Nothing Sora…just a little of people business."

Sora shrugged and went to sit next to Kaito who was taking a breakfast tray from Yuffie. Yukino looked at Leon and gave him a look; he hesitated for a second, and then nodded twirled his pinky around Yukino's, and used his other hand to rub his aching headache. She smiled and went to sit down and eat the breakfast with Kaito and Sora. Leon flopped onto his bed and gestured Kaito to navigate next to him.

He whispered, "Why did she have to make a big deal out of a bed?" He asked with his eyes starting to shut.

"She was a doctor for a bit, she cares a lot for people. Especially when she see's something special in them. You should be happy that she's yelling at you." Kaito gave him a nervous laugh. "It's her _other_ way of showing that she's fond of you."

Leon flopped back onto his bed and tucked himself in. Yukino came by and ruffled his hair, "Sleep well Leon." She smiled and exited the room with Kaito and Sora.

Leon turned around to respond back, but was a little too late. He yawned as he buried his face into his pillow, and blushed to the fact that it smelt like Yukino.

(Smiles) I hope you liked it, because i know i did (Even if my writing isn't the best) I'll see ya'll next time (waves)


	4. Just a Little Bit of Magic

The three friends walked into a cave and found a house in the middle of a small island. Kaito looked at Sora and gave him a look. Sora smiled back at the two and went ahead to jump onto the first bolder. Kaito followed him, along with Yukino. Sora then looked at the next rock and jumped, everyone followed again, but this time. The rock started to move side to side, making Yukino drop to her knees by surprise.

"Why is it moving?" She exclaimed.

"These rocks have spells casted on them so no enemies can come through to easily. Plus, it makes it a little more fun." Sora grinned as he went to jump to the next boulder like a frog.

She shook her head, "Screw this." She ended up taking the easy way out and glided to the other side of the trail.

Sora and Kaito got to the other side; Kaito went to open the front door. But it wouldn't budge. He looked at Sora baffled, "What is happening here?!"

"It's another trick." He smiled and ran around the corner to find a big gap in the wall. "This is the actual entrance." Sora walked through the curtains, the couple hesitated to move.

"You sure it's alright to barge in like this?" Kaito tapped his foot in frustration.

Sora called them from the inside, "Its fine! Just come in!" He continued to stall, feeling rude of entering a stranger's home. Sora rolled his eyes from the other side of the curtain and went to pull the two of them through the curtain.

It took awhile for their eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. Once adjusted, they were amazed to see what had been packed into the small house. Kaito's attention followed to the center of the room where Sora was talking to an obvious magician. He walked up to him to listen to what they were talking about.

"Of course you and your little friends can practice!" The magician was pleased and went to stroke his long mustache.

"Thanks Merlin!" Sora smiled and went back to tell Kaito and Yukino the news, when he ended up running into Kaito.

"Whoa there little guy!" Kaito chuckled as he helped him back to his feet. Sora looked ashamed for being a little excited. He smiled and ruffled the young boy's wild hair, "You're alright…no harm done."

Sora got out of his gloom and grinned, "Well…I just talked to Merlin, and he said it was alright for us to practice our magic!"

"That's great Sora!" Yukino grinned as she approached them, "But where do we practice?"

He looked at Merlin and nodded. The magician snapped his fingers and the three of them teleported onto a platform, and were carried up into another room. Yukino and Kaito walked off into different directions to see what was around, yet it wasn't much but walls and windows. Merlin then appeared in a corner while hacking away the smoke that came along with his appearance.

He coughed up, "Would you like moving or stationary objects?"

Sora turned around to look at Merlin, "Moving."

Merlin pulled out a wand and flicked it with some pixie dust flying out of the end of it. Furniture appeared and started to dance around. Sora stepped up and went to demonstrate. He pulled out his Key Blade and closed his eyes for concentration. He held up his blade and pointed towards a chair.

"Gravity!" He yelled out as a big black ball came down and smashed the chair down to the ground.

Yukino applauded, "Nicely done Sora."

"Why thank you." He bowed.

Then Yukino stepped up to the battle field. Her eyes became yellow, and a strong wind picked up within the room. Kaito looked down with his hair hiding the smirk on his face. Sora looked around worried that something was going wrong.

He went to tug on Kaito's sleeve, "What's going on?"

He bent down to Sora's level, "I should tell you a little tale." Kaito went into a world of his own as he started his tale, "When Yukino and I were younger. We use to fight a lot…we almost died a few times to." Kaito nervously laughed. "Actually…we almost died a lot more than I thought. But anyways." He shooed away the other side stories. "There was one time where I really got to see her unleash her true power, and Sora… she's more powerful than you can ever imagine." He paused. "When she heard about your friend in danger, and how these hearts have fallen into darkness. It makes her want to help bring them back. One of the reasons why I agreed to help was because even if I said no. She'd gone herself."

Sora shook his head in shock, "Really?"

Kaito nodded and looked back at Yukino, "Watch and you'll see."

Yukino had already been moving on, and as she pulled her hand forward, the two boys saw a big energy orb being thrown from her hand. It penetrated the first table, then a second, and then disappeared through a chair. The furniture stopped moving.

Sora looked closely to comprehend what had just happened. He found the furniture was losing their vibrant colors. They all started to look gray, and crumbled into ashes. He gasped as the furniture crumbled away. He ran up to Yukino and pulled on her jacket.

"Yukino! You can't destroy the furniture like that!"

Kaito went running after Sora, not sure if Yukino's mind was stable. "Sora wait!"

Yukino looked at Sora with her eyes still glowing neon-yellow. "I'm sorry Sora; I'll fix it right away." She looked at the pile of ashes, and held her hand up. Her hand started to glow red, along with the pile of ashes. The piles grew taller, and regained their shape. Yukino then pulled her hand quickly aside, and the furniture regained their original color. "Sorry about that, I got a little carried away." She gave Sora a nervous look as her eyes reverted to their original color. "It's been awhile since I was able to do anything spectacular."

Merlin came walking next to the two, "Thank you so much! I thought I had to make up a potion to fix that mess!"

Kaito walked up to Yukino and whispered to her, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and responded to Merlin's comment, "It's not a problem, I'm just so sorry for destroying them in the first place." She bowed several times in respect for the magician.

Merlin looked at her in an odd way, "Now…now…carry on. Everything is back to where it was. Shall you continue training? Or stop?"

Kaito waved towards Merlin, "I'd like to see if I got anything."

Merlin walked up to Kaito and pulled him under is arm, "Fine by me." He grew into a whisper, "She's very powerful, more powerful then me! You better find yourself lucky boy!"

He smiled, "You have no idea Merlin."

Sora pulled on Yukino's hand, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

Sora gestured, "The thing with the eyes?"

"It just happens; Kaito said that my eyes change colors when I do certain things. I never know when they change." Yukino giggled, nervously.

Sora looked at her in amazement, "That's awesome! Can you change my eye color?"

Yukino nodded, "Sure!" She was excited to fool around. "What color?"

Sora stood there thinking, "Umm…how about…." Sora couldn't decide.

"Would you like me to surprise you?" Sora nodded eagerly and closed his eyes. She placed her hand on his forehead and a sharp white light shot from her hand, to Sora's forehead. "You can open now."

Sora opened his eyes and looked around eagerly, "What! What! Color! What color is it?!" He asked excited. A mirror came dancing by and stopped for Sora. He looked at the mirror and had to double take at the image that he saw. The irises of his eyes were red, and the cornea was black with a cat-like pupil. Sora jumped up and down, "That's amazing! I look like a demon or something!"

Yukino smiled and patted his head, "I'm glad you like it."

Kaito then waved over to them, "Umm…hello? Aren't you gonna pay attention to me?"

Yukino looked pitiful, "Sorry deary, go on." She quickly went to revert Sora's eyes to their original color by ruffling his hair.

Kaito lifted his sword and started to concentrate, another mysterious wind started to pick up. He started to growl and his hands started to vibrate, along with the blade. He then ran off to slice his sword across the furniture. He was too fast for Sora's eyes; he looked all about to find Kaito's exact location. Yukino smiled as she impatiently watched him train.

Kaito was faster than his target, and left the target before it could split in two. He then stopped, and waited for at least three chairs to line up together, then yelled out, "Fire!"

Silence fell over the room; he then dropped his sword in disappointment and walked over to Yukino. He braced his head against her shoulder and whined. "My magic, my powers. None of it works. I just can't tap into any of it." Kaito sounded like he was almost crying. "None of it, not a single drop, I can't do shit!" Sora was surprised to hear him curse.

Yukino slowly ran her fingers through his thick hair, "I think this world won't let you. Things happen for a reason Kaito…." She teased him.

He whined some more, "Yukino?!"

She took both hands and combed them through Kaito's hair slightly faster, "Okay, I'm sorry. Your powers…I don't think you can tap into them because of the sword. The sword might be telling you something. Kaito…you need to start listening to that blade. It's got reasons, and I bet that it's more than just a blade."

He removed himself from Yukino and shook his head, "Your right, I bet your right!" Kaito went to hug her tightly then walked back to the battlefield.

Kaito went to pull out his sword again, and he waited; hoping that he could hear a little hint from his blade. He the felt something and stepped back in surprise. He threw a tighter grip around its handle and listened. The blade pulsated in his hands, Kaito faintly heard the words '_…send forth…_'

He looked at his blade with a funny look, "Send forth?! What the hell is that suppose to mean? If anything; what to 'send forth'?"

A light then shot out of the sword which sent Kaito flying back into a wall. Dust filled the air. Yukino and Sora coughed as they approached Kaito. They went to lift him up when he gestured them away.

"No. Wait…there's more. I can feel it."

The two of them backed away and let him get up on his own as he continued with his blade. Merlin pulled down his glasses in amusement. Kaito planted both his feet to the ground and listened to the rest the sword had so to say.

'…_send…for…_' There were words that were muffled. '_…call…forth…fire._'

When Kaito heard the word fire, he looked up with his hair turning blue; he aimed at two of the tables that were being aligned. He then yelled out 'fire' along with his sword; and a blast of fire came flying through the end of his sword.

Kaito backed away, his hair shadowed his face, and both Sora and Yukino weren't too sure how to respond. Kaito then started to laugh and he looked at the two with a big grin on his face. He threw his sword over his shoulder and the two ran up to him. Yukino started to applaud him, Sora and Merlin joined in.

"I did it." He smiled and his sword disappeared.

"You sure did."

Sora looked up to Kaito and smiled, "You're getting better."

Kaito nodded and then gestured towards Merlin. "Shall we go?"

Sora nodded and went to talk to Merlin and then they were off to return to the hotel.


End file.
